


Autumn Leaves

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [21]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the death of his grandfather Reita visits the graveyard with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myvision4free](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myvision4free).
  * Translation into Magyar available: [Őszi levelek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972605) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)
  * Translation into Magyar available: [Őszi levelek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972605) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Beta-ed by [demonslave666](http://demonslave666.livejournal.com).
> 
> [50 stories](http://50stories.livejournal.com) Theme Set 001, #15 Death

Reddish, brown, yellow and orange leaves covered the otherwise bright green grass of the graveyard. This autumn brought windy weather, but there was not much breeze today. The cemetery looked empty and dead. With the leaves fallen, the trees looked sad. It matching the entire place's atmosphere. The sun was hiding behind dark clouds, it could start raining anytime now yet the two figures silently wandering around the graveyard carried no umbrella with them.

“I'm gonna miss him so much.” the shorter figure of the two spoke up, breaking a long-lasted silence. His voice was quiet, as if he was afraid his words might wake the dead.

“I know.” the taller nodded, grabbing his friend's hand to gently squeeze it in a comforting manner. He was feeling so helpless, he wished he could help the other somehow. But he felt there was nothing he could do to ease the pain his best friend was suffering at the loss of his grandfather.

The old man had died last Monday. Reita had hurried home right after receiving the call from his mother, and Uruha, of course went along – he would never leave his best friend alone in a situation like this.

“It happened so suddenly.” the blonde mumbled, glancing up at his brunette friend. “I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. And he's not going to see me when my dreams come true. I wanted to prove him that I was capable of success. I wanted him to see us becoming famous. But he's not going to be there to watch me and the band at Tokyo Dome.”

The taller male shook his head and offered his friend a gentle smile. “He will be there to watch. The ones you love, whether they live or not, will always be there to watch over you.” he told him.

Reita made a face. “This sounds like some bullshit from a lame Hollywood movie.” he snorted.

“You love lame Hollywood movies.” Uruha pointed out, chuckling slightly. “Aside from that, it may sound lame and sappy... but I do believe in it. The ones you love never stop taking care of you.”

Reita fell silent for long seconds. They finally approached the headstone of his grandfather, and the young man knelt down in front of the grave, bowing his head respectfully in a silent prayer. Uruha waited for him patiently until he finished, and helped his friend up from the ground, when he noticed tears drawing long wet lines down the young bassist's face.

“I... I'm sorry...” the blonde sobbed, hiding his face in the crook of the taller male's neck.

“Don't be.” Uruha told him gently. “Cry if it helps.”

And Reita did just that; sobbing in his best friends arms for long minutes. It started raining, the large drops of water soaked the two's cloths, but they barely even noticed. Uruha was running his hands up and down Reita's spine in a comforting manner as the bassist was crying his heart out, stuttering words about how awesome of a man his grandfather had been and how much he's going to miss him – Uruha had a hard time trying to catch his words.

After a while, Reita calmed down. He wasn't crying anymore, but he remained standing there in the comfort of his friend's arms. When his shaky sobs died down, the young guitarist spoke up,

“He asked me to take care of you.”

Surprised, Reita lifted his head up, bloodshot red eyes scanning the face of his friend's face in confusion. “Huh?”

“He asked me to take care of you.” Uruha repeated with a small smile adorning his beautiful face. “The day we moved to Tokyo. I went to help you move out, remember? I was taking your boxes downstairs, while you stayed upstairs in your room, packing. He wanted to have a word with me. He told me to take care of you, because you can be too soft and shy and such an idiot at times. He told me that you needed someone to watch over you, even if you didn't realize that. He was right, you know... you tend to get into trouble for the stupidest reasons.”

Reita blushed and looked to the side in embarrassment. “You make me feel like an idiot.” he muttered.

“You are an idiot, Rei-chan.” Uruha chuckled. “But that's what I like about you.”

The young bassist pouted at his friend, then turned to look at the grave. “Great. Thank you grandpa, now he's gonna tease me until the day I die.”

The guitarist only laughed at that and ruffled his friend's hair.


End file.
